


Pain

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [41]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Tarn makes Prowl an offer that's very difficult to refuse.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Боль](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582738) by [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk)



> Written for the [tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: Tarn / Prowl- better to feel pain than nothing at all

“So. How the mighty have fallen. Is that the saying?” The whisper caught in his audial and resonated down to his spark. Lifting his good optic from the floor of his cell, Prowl felt nothing else. Just that shiver riding the edge of pain and pleasure that reports told him was Tarn’s normal speaking voice. “Tell me. How did my mechs come to find you crawling on that station? I was told you were on Cybertron with Prime. Enjoying the spoils of war.”

“Hardly,” Prowl croaked. Raw with disuse and in dire need of fuel, his own voice sounded like a crackle of static trying to answer proper music. He shut off his optic and let his head fall as far as the chain at his throat let him. If Kaon and Vos had not scrapped him when they captured him, as they had Rattrap, Tarn would not scrap him now. And the reasons would come. If only in the form of taunts to be unraveled, they would come. “Or your mechs would not have found me elsewhere. Would they?”

He remained still as the cell bars swung open and the hulking Decepticon stalked inside. Clawed fingers scraped against his chin, forcing it up. He ignored the touch until the sharp tip of Tarn’s thumb flicked his nose. Curling his lips at the insult, Prowl brought his working optic back online to glare up at his captor. Jerking his hands up, burning with a desire to punch that mask off Tarn’s face, Prowl rattled the chains bound to his wrists. Tarn hummed but continued, “I find it interesting that the _newest_ of rumors state your own faction had you prisoner. And you sit here now on my ship, in my control, and with such _wounds_ upon your person. Tell me how this fall from Autobot officer to Autobot prisoner happened.”

“I doubt you would find the story very interesting.” Prowl ground out. The claws poked beneath the plating at his throat now.

Tarn leaned down until his mask filled Prowl’s limited vision. “Oh, but I would. I know from my own sources what you have meant to your faction. And to repay you, they took you prisoner? That requires an explanation. Let me see if I can extrapolate if you don’t want to say, hmm? Your Prime turned on you.”

“And you plan to taunt me with your speculation?” Prowl snorted and struggled to jerk his head out of Tarn’s grip, but the chain around his throat hauled him up short. “Go frag yourself, Tarn.”

“You _do_ know who I am, then?”

“You stuck out just enough to get a footnote in my memory cortex, yes.” Prowl hissed as the claws dug deeper.

“Careful. We can do this in a civilized fashion or not. At your discretion. When my mechs found you with that traitor, they brought you to me. Can you imagine why?”

“For a tea party?” Prowl spat, trying again to roll his head away.

“No. I have a proposal. Your Prime betrayed you. My Lord has betrayed not just me but his cause. _The_ Cause. All of _us_!” Tarn pushed one claw hard into the delicate underside of Prowl’s throat, throwing sparks. Tarn rumbled his pleasure as Prowl choked, and the black and white mech snarled up at him. “Come now. It only hurts more to fight me. All I want is to use that pretty head of yours against everyone that has ever hurt us.”

The hand pulled away to cup the left side of Prowl’s face with an incongruously gentle touch. Tarn placed his thumb across the shattered optic, keeping his touch light as he spoke, “I know. It’s a shocking blow. Isn’t it? That last, utter betrayal from a mech who meant so much to you. But you can use this pain. _I_ can use it.”

“And then you’ll kill me. I know what you and your team do with mechs.”

“Or you might kill us first. But for now. We can destroy both your Prime and my Lord. Can’t we?” Tarn leaned down, mask pressing against Prowl’s face. His voice dropped, and the low, dragging harmonics drove knives into Prowl’s spark. Prowl moaned. Tarn’s chuckle felt like a hammer blow, and he winced. Tarn continued, “You can always use pain, Prowl. Work with us, and we can bring them all down.”

Twisting his hands inside his cuffs, Prowl shuddered.


End file.
